


A Different Sort of Dance

by charjx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Complete, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, cs, emma swan - Freeform, ginuwine, killian jones - Freeform, my pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Swan feels free to let some of her inhibitions out. What would Killian Jones think? Featuring Ginuwine’s My Pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Dance

Ever since Emma Swan assumed the role as the Dark One, she felt oddly...free, like she was no longer bound by rules. As the new Dark One, people expected her to do evil and unspeakable things. She was no longer the Saviour so people stopped looking to her, expecting that she’d fix every damned curse or villain that walks into Storybrooke every other Sunday. In a way it felt liberating.

To Emma’s credit, she did not kill anyone yet. However, she did feel more adventurous than usual. She left Storybrooke shortly after becoming the Dark One. She was not naive to stay in a place where the darkness could control her fully, she knew the danger it would pose to her love ones, Henry, her parents, and... _him_. So she opted for the more sensible option, to venture into a world without magic, to where the Darkness’ influence was minimal, to be _free_.

Then, one night, she found _him_ following her. She did not know how he found her but then again Killian Jones was always a resourceful man. _Why did he not just give up? Why could he not just stay away?_ Emma immediately tried to think of ways to scare him away. _Off course it wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t give up. He was Captain Hook for god’s sake. This is the same guy that gave up everything for you even when his love had not been reciprocated at the time._ The guy who kept coming back to her. Her survivor. _Okay. If you can’t beat em, persuade em._ She strode into a club and she knew he was following her from a safe distance.

Killian Jones saw Emma going into a building. The flashing and blinking lights from the sign boards were bright enough to light up an otherwise dark area. Loud music was emitting from the building as he followed her in. He saw her talking to a guy in a cow-boy hat. Yeah, he seen some of those moving pictures with Emma before, pretty sure that was what it was called though he hadn’t the faintest idea why these people were associated cows instead of the horses they rode, and they were clearly men rather than boys. He saw Emma slip the man some money. The cowboy man seemed rather surprised but accepted the money quickly regardless. Then, she went to a back room.

He tried to follow her but was stopped by two beefy looking men. ‘Hey no frees shows. You wanna watch then you gotta buy a drink, sit and wait here with the rest of the eager folks,’ beefy man told Killian off gesturing to the other men surrounding the stage. Not wanting to cause trouble and lose Emma’s trail in the process, he went to the bar counter and ordered rum. The lights began to shift to the stage. On the stage there was a metal pole and a chair. A voice boomed ‘Gentlemen, boy tonight we have a special show for you. There will be somebody new performing tonight. She does not wish to be named but I don’t that’s you care about.’ Laughter came from the crowd. ‘All I can say is from where I’m standing, and I _mean_ _standing_ , well...enjoy the show folks.’

A female figure strutted to the stage. She had a black fedora hat tilted so that it covered the top half of her face. The deep rich red contrasted against her fair skin. Her blonde curls fell onto a black leather jacket. The jacket covered her nicely unlike the lower half of her body. She wore lacy black underwear accompanied with lacy black pantyhose that clung fittingly to two thirds of her toned legs. Black straps joined the pantyhose to the underwear. Finally, the female fatale wore black ankle boots. A song started to play.

**_Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah_ **

**_Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah_ **

**_Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah_ **

She started to sway her hips seductively to the music. The men crowding below the stage immediately began to cheer for her. Sitting at the back, Killian found himself transfixed at the woman on stage. His mind refused to register but he knew. Killian knew even before she took off the hat and laid it on floor beside the chair. But he still couldn’t help himself from gaping as he saw Emma Swan began to slowly unzip her jacket.

**_I'm just a bachelor (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_ **  
_**I'm looking for a partner (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)** _  
_**Someone who knows how to ride (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)** _  
_**Without even falling off (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)** _

Emma continued swaying her hips to the music. She had specifically requested for this song. She always thought it to be a perfect strip tease song if she ever heard one. A sly smile formed as her eyes found Killian Jones. Still swaying, she slowly unzipped her jacket. The crowd was cheering even louder. Her smirk became wider as she saw Killian gaping like a teenage boy. The zip went lower and lower until it was on par with her breasts. The jacket was wide enough for her to flap one side and revealed her shoulder, the crowd cheered harder. Her eyes were fixed on Killian’s as she covered back.

**_If you're horny, Let's do it (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_ **  
**_Ride it, my pony (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_ **  
**_My saddle's waiting (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_ **  
**_Come and jump on it (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_ **

Killian stared at Emma intensely. Hands gripped tightly into fists. He wanted to rush and punch the daylights out of all the men who are laying eyes on his Emma. His blood was boiling, and the other men were only part of the reason. He willed to calm himself as best he could manage. This is the first time he had made some form of contact with Emma since she left Storybrooke. If he lost his temper now, Emma would just stop whatever game she was playing and disappear. He was not going to let that happen again. He knew that this was unlike Emma. Still he subconsciously licked his lips and eyed her hungrily as she pulled the zip down all the way and threw it off, revealing a sinfully form fitting black satin corset.

Emma was looking like a satisfied cat that got the cream as she swung around the pole with one hand. Her gaze never left Killian. They both knew they were watching each other. The other men’s cheers, whistles and money thrown on the stage were nothing. Her eyes inviting Killian as she turned and her ass leaned on the pole. She deliberately moved her ass slowly while still leaning on the pole. Then, she grabbed the pole, spun another round and arched backwards. The motion made her breasts heaved and while dressed in this corset, she saw Killian swallowed hard and licked his lips. _Damn he always looked sexy doing that._

**_If we're gonna get nasty, baby (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)  
First we'll show and tell (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)  
Till I reach your ponytail (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)  
Lurk all over and through you baby (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)  
Until I reach your stream (Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)  
You'll be on my jockey team_** ****_(Yeah, Yeah Oh Yeah)_  
  
Killian Jones had to suck in deep breaths as he continued to watch Emma strode over to the chair. She walked around the chair while touching the chair’s back sensually. Then, she stopped stood legs spread, the chair in between. She swayed her hips around before sitting on it facing the back of the chair towards the crowd. She gyrated her hips some more to the beat of the music. _Gods._ Killian had seen and had a fair share of women in his life. Emma was the one who truly captured his heart but seeing her like this ignited a more primal hunger within him. He knew she was enjoying this, watching him react to her like that. Two can play that game. He slowly licked his lips eyeing on Emma and spread his legs wider so she could see his intent.

Emma’s eyes travelled all over Killian. _Pirates were never supposed to be this delicious_. She got up and turned the chair facing the audience. After that, she sat down, kicked up her legs, slowly spun around. Her legs finally rested on the back of the chair. Emma crossed legged and dipped down so that her body was upside down but rested on the chair. Her hair was flowing backwards to the floor. The song ended on cue. The audience were whistling for her madly and money was flung on the floor like trash. Emma got up and picked up her fedora hat and threw it. Killian caught it. She gave him a naughty wink and went back stage.

Killian waited for her outside and moments later Emma came out, fully clothed this time. Emma went up to him. ‘So what did you think?’

‘I...don’t know what to think Swan. But I feel you must be a siren incarnate,’ said Killian still eyeing Emma intensely.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ Emma teased.

‘Emma, what are you doing here? All this.’

‘I wanted to try something new,’ said Emma innocently. ‘Besides, as I recalled, you enjoyed it.’ She whispered in his ear. ‘You know I can give you a more...private show. Stay with me, don’t ask me to give up the Dark One or go back. I want you in my life Killian, stay.’

Killian took a deep breath. He would stay with Emma. He could never leave her. He will eventually find a way to save her from the Darkness within her. He smiled at her ‘As you wish.’  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Sudden inspiration sprang to mind upon listening to Ginuwine’s My Pony. As always, I do not own Once Upon a Time and its characters as well as the above mentioned song. My first M rated story, what do you think? Review? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
